Evil Triumphant
by labellerien
Summary: After the war, someone is there to save her, but when it comes down to it, she really doesn't want to be saved.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter franchise and am making no money from this.

AN: This one's dark in spots; there's a mention of rape in one part. So if this squicks you, skip Draco's second conference with Voldemort.

The thin shape of her body was reflected through the window and down to the young man in the street below. He sighed and stared up at her perfectly made body and thanked the gods for creating such a thing, but then cursed them for what was about to be done to her.

It was three years after Draco Malfoy's last year of schooling at Hogwarts. The war between good and evil had been battled, evil triumphant. Now Voldemort ruled the world with his Pureblood Death Eaters. As soon as he had beaten Harry Potter he had ordered all of the Muggles and Mudbloods to be executed. The Muggles were to be killed immediately, on the spot. The Mudbloods, however, were to be rounded up and kept. After all the Muggles were gone, Voldemort would kill the ones with dirty blood.

The body behind the curtained window sat down in what Draco knew to be a bathtub. He knew the exact procedure. He was standing in front of one of Voldemort's more lavish complexes, used only for the killing of the more important Mudbloods, or the ones that were to receive sexual exploitation before their death. The room that the girl above him was in was used for the former. Hermione Granger was best friends with Harry Potter and therefore a very important person. Yes, Draco knew the procedure well.

Granger was to be treated with the highest respect. Her room would be filled with velvety goodness and cushioned chairs. She would receive warm baths, expensive wines, and excellent foods. She would be treated, in short, as a Pureblood.

Then, at the very last minute before she was to be executed, they would treat her like dirt. The night before her death date they would drag her to a cold dungeon room and not feed her. Possibly they would delay her death for another day. Insults would be thrown at her. She would be degraded.

For some reason, Draco pitied her after that. He felt a tug in his chest suggesting him to go to her, be with her on the last pleasurable day of her life. He followed his instincts and stood at the front of the door to her room. He rapped on the door with his pale hand and opened it.

Hermione was standing in the middle of the room, fresh from her bath. Her head was held high and any thoughts of the Death Eaters breaking her were gone from his head, as was the pity. He had forgotten her proudness. He had forgotten that Hermione Granger could not be broken. Seeing her there at one of her lowest points holding her head high reminded him of that. He could tell that she would make it through this unharmed, other than losing her life.

Something inside him snapped and he decided to help her. Blood mattered no longer. He saw her as someone worthy of life. Anyone that could look like she did just then deserved the joy of living. Hermione was a fighter. And he was there to help her fight.

"Granger," he said. "I'm- I'm here to help."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You need to live. I don't know why, so don't ask. I just know that I have to get you out of here so you can live a happy and normal life."

"Don't pity me, Draco."

Her use of his name surprised him. Her head lowered to look at the floor then back up to him.

"I would rather die and be in my own kind of heaven than live here in this hell. I want to die; I want them to kill me. It'll prove I'm human."

"Granger, listen to me. Possibly in the morning or even tonight they will take you to the dungeons and treat you like dirt. They'll most likely violate you and do things that you can't even imagine. So come with me. Please."

"No, I want to die, I told you."

Draco was surprised that she wasn't being the usual Granger, asking him questions about why he cared, why he wanted to help her, a Mudblood.

"Then…Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"

She gave him a sad look.

"Why are you helping me Draco? None of this is your concern. You need to leave, to mind you own business."

That was more like her. It was his turn to glare.

"I don't know. I just need to do one good deed in my life-"

"Haven't you already done that? Haven't you already killed countless people unworthy to the Dark Lord?" she spat.

"Stop seeing me as a monster and see me as a human being for once, Granger. I mean good in the eyes of those not on Voldemort's side. It's one of those self-fulfillment things."

Hermione rubber her face with a hand and sighed. She never would have thought she would end up here. She was almost sure that her side would win. But they didn't.

"There is nothing you could do."

Draco took her tone and stature into consideration. Then it hit him.

"Granger, when was the last time you got laid?"

Hermione wasn't quite sure she had heard him right. "Excuse me?"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Hermione merely glared.

"Wait- Granger, you've had sex right?"

"Of course I have," she snapped.

Draco laughed. "No you haven't. Jesus, Granger. Now I know what I can do for you," he grinned wickedly.

"Malfoy, I think I'd rather die a virgin than be contaminated by you."

"Come one. You know you're curious. Help me do my good deed."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"What if I got you out of here?" he ventured.

"I told you-Besides, you can't."

"Yes, I could. I could go to Voldemort tonight and ask him to keep you. I am his most trusted and loyal servant. It would work."

"You're crazy."

"Granger...Fine. Goodbye."

Draco turned on his heel and walked out. He knew what he would do.

He made his was to the large black door that housed the most feared wizard in history.

"I need to speak with the Dark Lord," he said. The surly guard nodded and let Draco inside.

Draco approached the long table Voldemort was sitting at and bowed.

"Draco, Draco. How is my most important servant?" Voldemort said in his harshly cold voice.

"Well, my Lord."

"Tell me, what is it that you come for?"

"My Lord…I have a, ah, favor to ask of you, if you will."

"What's this? A favor of the Dark Lord?" Voldemort sat forward in his chair and laughed with his servants. "And what is this favor, Draco?"

"My Lord, I wish to keep the Mudblood Granger. She would be my slave. I know serving me of all people would be worse than death for her."

"Granger? Potter's friend? Draco, you are my favorite and if I ever were to die you would be my probable successor. That being said…I am going to grant you your wish. Be careful, Draco. They can not be trusted."

Draco bowed extremely low. "Thank you very much my Lord. I am very grateful."

Draco backed out of the room and as soon as he turned the corner sprinted up to Hermione.

"Granger, guess what? The Dark Lord has just given me permission to make you my slave. Well, you won't really be my slave. So you're free."

Hermione's brown eyes looked into his.

"And what would you have me do should dear Voldy come to call? Put on a sack, frizz up my hair, get on my knees and start licking the floors clean? No, I don't think I will."

"That's not what it would be like! You would have all the freedom in the world!"

"Why are you doing this, Draco? Stop acting. It's not you. You are supposed to be the inconsiderate, pompous, rude, annoying, mean Malfoy that you are."

Hermione's words rolled off her tongue like honey yet stung Draco like a bee. Her pride was getting the best of her and she knew it.

Draco clamped his jaws and ground his teeth together. If she wasn't willing to save herself then fine, it wasn't his problem. He'd just have to save the next Mudblood that came along. He turned his back to her and had his hand on the knob.

"This is your last chance."

When she was still silent he turned the knob and walked out. In his peripheral vision he saw two guards coming down the other hall to her room. He pitied her no longer. If she was stubborn enough to disobey his request, then so be it.

"That one is tough," Draco said to the passing guards. He left and didn't look back.

A day after Hermione had been taken Draco was summoned to Lord Voldemort's dungeon quarters. Voldemort motioned to a chair and sat.

"Why did you not take the Mudblood?" he asked slowly.

"She is too stubborn…and too-too-"

"Proud?" Voldemort suggested.

"Yes…too proud…"

"But Draco, those are the best. There is nothing more pleasurable than to see something so strong crumble into ruins like a great city defeated in battle."

Somehow Voldemort's cold and ruthless voice wasn't welcome. Draco shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"The vision of someone-"

Suddenly screams were faintly streaming through the open door. They were screams of terror and anguish. Screams of fear. Voldemort kept on, as if there had been no interruption.

"- Curling into a ball, rocking back and forth-"

Draco moved in his chair. The screams were louder.

"-while you make them wish they were dead. The naked body of the virgin victim arching in pain and then in pleasure as they enjoy their raping. Some even think they are worthy enough to bed a servant of the Dark-"

"Enough!" Draco yelled, now on his feet.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"Draco? What's this?"

"I'm sorry, My Lord!" Draco sputtered. "It's just that…I prefer to see the victims while they're screaming. It's much more for me then," he lied.

Voldemort nodded. "I know what you mean. It's not quite the same. Come with me."

The screams had subsided. Draco shook with rage behind Voldemort. He knew the screams were Hermione's. Hearing then brought out something in him he didn't know was there.

They came to an iron door and Voldemort motioned the guard away. The room was cemented with a light overhead casting a blue-gray tint on everything. Huddled in a corner, feet tucked under her, eyes squeezed shut. The sight of Hermione was like a chain ripping Draco's heart.

"I'll leave you with her."

Voldemort exited the room and left Draco with her.

"See, Granger? You feel like a piece of shit, don't you?"

Hermione raised her head a fraction of an inch and glared.

"Do you still want to stay here?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I thought not. But you had your chance. I won't take you."

Hermione lifted her head fully and looked him in the eyes.

"There is only one thing I can do for you now. Take my offer or you leave and die miserably."

Hermione closed her eyes. She pictured Malfoy running his pale, masculine hands down her stomach, or his lips on her breasts. She was going to regret it, she just knew. She felt her head nod up and down in the 'yes' motion. Draco raised his eyebrows; he hadn't expected her to say yes.

Draco bent down and took her hands in his, pulling her up. He looked into her eyes and saw them on the edge of being broken. She looked the same, really, except there was just a bit of dirt on her body. Her hair was limp, but still in gorgeous curls. Draco marveled at the fact that she could pull off her odd form of beauty at a time like this.

He brought his hand up to her face and ran his knuckles across her cheek, giving Hermione goose bumps. Draco placed a light kiss on her forehead and turned away. If he was going to do it, he was going to do it right. He pulled his wand out and waved it around the room. The bed that was little more than concrete sticking out from the wall with a blanket was now covered by a mattress with velvet furnishings. Hermione stood limply with her hands at her side, unsure of what to do. The lights dimmed and Draco turned back to her. He out one arm under her knees and one under her back as he picked up Hermione and placed her on the lush bed. He raised his own shirt above his head and turned to Hermione's. He then trailed his hands downward to her loose pants. He thumbed the waist band for a few seconds then discarded them as well. His lips latched onto Hermione's mouth and he let his fingers wind themselves in her hair. Hermione moaned into Draco. She had never felt a kiss like his. Draco's kiss was full of want, need, lust, and passion. Hermione felt his hand grasp her breast and he started to massage the light pink bud of her nipple. His mouth sucked on her neck and she pressed his head further down. He left the top half of her body bare and scuttled to her lower half. He spread her legs apart as far as they could go and lowered his head down to her cunt. He pushed her underwear aside and ran a finger on the outside of her silky folds. Hermione squirmed at the effect the light touch had on her.

Draco looked her in her eyes for a brief moment and entered a finger into her opening. Soon he added a second finger and Hermione started to jerk above him. He grinned as he watched her body arch up with her eyes closed, her face stricken with ecstasy. He bent his head down to her and licked her up and felt her writhe again when his tongue touched her throbbing clit. Her toes curled around the sheets and her hands grabbed his head, pulling him up to her face. She kissed his lips, fresh with her juices. A hand went towards Draco's cock but he pushed it away and moved himself fully onto her. He pushed himself into her and Hermione felt a prick of pain. The pain soon subsided, however, and was replaced with the most excellent feeling Hermione had felt in her life. It was even better than books. She closed her eyes and he kept a fast pace, then stopped. Hermione looked down at him, wondering what he was doing. Her eyes saw his mouth smiling and she was suddenly turned over on her knees.

Draco grasped her hips and slipped into her once more and heard Hermione gasp. He was able now to hit an angle that Hermione hadn't felt him hit before. Sweat was pouring off her body as it was rocked forward with his thrusts. She felt his manhood inside her, filling her up. Her body jerked and she knew she would come again. Draco felt it also in himself and pushed more and more, faster and harder than Hermione though humanly possible. He let himself go inside her and pulled out.

He kissed her one last time on the lips and put his clothes back on. Hermione looked at him incredulously. He was stopping, just like that? Draco waved his wand and the room was as it had been before. He gave Hermione one last pleading look. There was a rap at the door and Lord Voldemort entered.

"Draco, I thought you would be finished with your job now. No matter. Today is her day, Draco. She is leaving this world, unless you are taking her with you."

Draco shook his head but did not open his mouth.

"Very well."

Voldemort waved a hand and two guards came, taking Hermione under each arm. Her eyes locked with Draco's and he turned his back to her, walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the cold air of the night.


End file.
